kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Finis
https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/353856 is a Time Jacker from the World of Zero-One who created Another Zero-One and prevented the Daybreak Town Accident from happening. She transformed into , an Another Rider that appeared in Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation which is derived from Kamen Rider 1. History Forms *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation - Another New 1= Another New 1 *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' *'Year of Origin:' *'Position of year:' *'Name and position:' is the evolved form of Another 1 after absorbing Geiz's Time Mazine. Another 1's lower body gains grasshopper appendages in this form. *'Powers and Abilities': Appearances: Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation }} Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Relationships Time Jackers: To be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal Finis is portrayed by . As Another 1, the monster is voiced by . Etymology *Finis's name is from "Finis" which means "the end" or "closing time" in Swedish as well as the Latin "Finis" also meaning "end". "Finis" could also from "'Finis'h" in English. Notes *Finis is the fourth member of the Time Jackers to become Another Rider, after Tid (Another Kuuga), Heure (Another Kikai), and Swartz (Another Decade). *She is the third female character to become an Another Rider. *Finis is the first Another Rider to be derived from a Showa Rider. **Another 1’s design is based on the form of Kamen Rider 1 and the reboot Kamen Rider 1. **Although Another New 1 is named after Kamen Rider 1's New 1 form, its color scheme matches the Cyclone and is a homage to Cross Fire and Skull Man, as well as featuring a possible arachnid motif with it's limbs, which may reference the first Kamen Rider kaijin, Spider Man. **In addition, one scene shows Another 1 in a transition stage between its two forms with the helmet color matching Sakurajima 1's. *Another 1 is the second Another Rider rendered using CGI following Another Kuuga. **The design of Another 1 is similar to Kamen Rider Core's Bike State, resembling the design of Kamen Rider 1 from the waist-up, while also having a lower-body based on a motorcycle, specifically the Cyclone in Another 1's case. *The existence of Another 1 was accidentally spoiled by producer Shinichiro Shirakura on Twitter, when he was replying to a question in Korean on November 13, 2019, four days before the official poster reveal.https://twitter.com/cron204/status/1194635946311831552 *The form and nature of Another 1 share similarities to several other evil Riders: **Another 1 is based on the first Rider of their era like Another Kuuga. ***Just like Another Kuuga, Another 1 gained an upgrade through merging (with a Time Mazine, in this case). **Another 1 is a movie Rider presented purely in CGI like Kamen Rider Core and Another Kuuga. ***Appropriately, both it and Core debuted in a movie involving Riders who start a new phase/era (The second phase of the Heisei era in the case of Core). **A monstrous representation of a human-sized Rider, debuting in the movies like Another Kuuga and Core. *Like all Another Riders, Another 1 is the twisted opposite of the real Rider it is based on. While Takeshi Hongo was given his Rider powers against his will by being altered into a cyborg, Finis willingly became Another 1. Unlike Hongo, who selflessly protected humanity for decades, Finis uses her powers to cause chaos and destruction for her own selfish purposes. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation See Also *Takeshi Hongo - Original Kamen Rider 1 Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Time Jackers Category:Kamen Rider Zi-O Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Grasshopper Monsters Category:Another Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Object Monsters Category:Hybrid Monsters Category:Female Riders Category:Zero-One Riders